


i only wanted my candy back but i got you instead (and that's so much better)

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Normal World AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you stole my candy and now you're taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it back. Bet you didn't expect th- wait, why are you kissing me back?"au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour, and it's freaking late here and I have school tomorrow. Big sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I know Alec's a bit OOC here - he would never dare to just kiss someone like that. Not even Magnus. But hey, this if fanfiction. Meaning I can do whatever I want with hem. Hehehhe.''
> 
> I can't differentiate between American and British English - holiday, vacation, gray, grey, shop, store, realize, realise, color, colour, favorite, favourite- so please, just try to look past this. If it really annoys you, then there's an X in the corner of your computer or a return-button on your phone. :)  
> Don't own, everything belongs to Cassandra Clare except for the plot.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Hey, Alec” Magnus said as they walked down the empty road that led to Alec’s block.

“How much candy did you get?”

It was Halloween, some time past ten in the evening and Magnus and Alec were outside, doing Trick or Treat. Alec had been hesitant to it at first - they were sixteen years old, after all - but had eventually given in ,to Magnus’ delight. And now that he walked next to Magnus, dressed in a vampire costume with fake teeth, he felt glad that he had agreed to it.

Magnus was dressed in a long coat with neon-green stripes and he wore skinny, black jeans and a purple shirt. His hair, that usually was done up in spikes and glitter, hung freely around his face with only streaks of colour in it. When Alec had asked what he was dressed as, Magnus had grinned and replied “warlock.” When Alec asked what _that_ was, Magnus had just sighed.

“I really need to educate you on fantasy books” he had told Alec. The other boy had spluttered at this and exclaimed: “I read more than you do, you prick!” To which Magnus replied with “and you still don’t know what a warlock is.” When Alec simply had glared, Magnus had sighed and explained: “A warlock is some sort of wizard, just that he doesn’t need a wand to perform magic. He does it with his hands.”  


It was a wonder that they had gotten any candy at all. Their outfits were horrible and, once again, they were sixteen years old.

But it had been fun.

“About half of my bucket” Alec replied as he wiped his face off with his sleeve. The makeup had started to itch.

“Nice.” Magnus leant over and peeked. “Oh, a blue rat! I love them!”

And before Alec could register what was happening, Magnus had snatched his - only - blue candy rat and ate it.

“H-hey!” Alec exclaimed. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Magnus shrugged and stopped walking, standing under a streetlight.

“That old lady that gave us the rats didn’t give me a blue one. And blue ones are my favourites” he explained simply and shrugged, chewing on the candy.

Alec looked crestfallen. “But they are my favourites too!” he protested. “And you took the only one!”

Magnus shrugged again. “Too bad for you, honey.” He gave his best friend a smirk and chewed extra loudly, just to annoy him. The look of utter disappointment on Alec’s face was both adorable and a bit heartbreaking - it was a look Magnus never wanted to see on Alec’s face, unless it was due to something small and childish thing. Such as eating the only blue rat.

“But I wanted a blue rat too!” Alec said lamely, putting his bucket on a electrical cabinet next to him.

“Eat a green one” Magnus replied flatly, sucking on the candy.

“They taste like leaves. The blue ones are the only good ones.”

“Buy a blue one, then.”

Alec gaped at him. “It’s ten in the night and you tell me to go buy myself a blue candy rat only cause you ate the last one?”

“Yup” Magnus said and grinned. “Unless you want it back?” He stuck out his tongue, the half-eaten rat resting on it.

Alec stared at him incredulously. Magnus was about to close his mouth and come with a snarky comment, when Alec lunged.

Alec’s still red lips crashed against Magnus’ dark blue ones. The latter mentioned staggered back, hands immediately finding Alec’s hips to steady himself. But Alec brought his hands to cup Magnus’ neck, and his tongue pried angrily at Magnus’ mouth, chasing for the rat.

Magnus was too dazed to actually react. Alec’s lips pressed against his and his tongue darted around, trying to snatch back the candy rat.

 _Alexander tastes like chocolate,_ Magnus thought dimly. _Chocolate, and blue candy rat._

And suddenly, the rat that they had fought so intensely about was forgotten. Magnus mind snapped and he was brought back to the present. He encircled Alec’s waist with his arms and pulled him closer, kissing back.

Alec froze, mouth wide open against Magnus’. His body stiffened, as if he only now realized what they were doing.

His first instinct was to pull back, but Magnus had him in a firm grip. And when his tongue eagerly met Alec’s, the boy relaxed and he seemed to almost sink into Magnus.

One of Alec’s hands found a strand of Magnus’ hair and he tugged impatiently at it, making Magnus moan slightly.

The blue rat had melted, but the taste lingered on their lips. When Alec started to see stars, Magnus pulled away. But not too far - he rested his forehead against Alec’s and sighed contently.

“So” he murmured, “you got your rat back.”

Alec’s blue eyes were confused, and he seemed slightly dizzy. Maybe it was the fact that he just had made out with his best friend for years, or it was the lack of oxygen.

Probably both.

“What?” he mumbled, pulling back one hand to touch his lips.

Lips that had kissed Magnus.

Suddenly, Alec gasped and he looked up. Magnus was an inch or two taller than him, and Alec found himself looking straight into a pair of yellow-green eyes. Magnus stared down at him, smiling.

“I said; you got your rat back” Magnus repeated.

“My … rat?” Alec couldn’t handle the words. His mind was a whirlwind. _I kissed Magnus. I freaking kissed my best friend. And he kissed back … didn’t he?_

“The blue rat that I took from you so unfairly” Magnus reminded him, tapping on Alec’s nose with his index finger.

“You got it back. Although you used a very unjust tactic to it.”

“You mean … the kissing-tactic?” Alec said weakly.

Magnus grinned. “Yes” he said. “I mean the kissing tactic.”

He leant down to kiss Alec again, and this time, the boy didn’t hesitate. He kissed back hungrily, tilting his head back and to the side slightly to get a better angle.

When they parted, they were gasping for air. 

“So” Magnus panted. “Are we boyfriends now? Because I have wanted to be that since about forever.”

Alec’s eyes widened. His body felt warm and pulsing - this was too good to be real.

“I - sure” he stammered. “If you’d like to.”

Yellow-green eyes sparkled.

“Oh, I’d like that very much” Magnus sighed and stole a kiss again.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i wanted to add this.

“Well?” Isabelle asked when Alec entered the kitchen. “Did you have fun?” 

She had her long ink-black hair in a ponytail and her dark eyes looked intently at him.

“Yeah” Alec said, trying to fight down a blush. “I had fun.” In his mind, he played the kiss- wait, the kisses, over and over again. And the word ‘boyfriends’. I have a boyfriend now, he thought. And my boyfriend’s Magnus.

Suddenly, a smirk spread on Isabelle’s face.

“Yeah” she said, snickering. “I saw that.”

Alec whipped around, candy almost spilling from his bucket.

“I- what?”

Isabelle laughed. “Maybe you shouldn’t make out under a streetlight, two houses away from ours. I saw all of it.”

“You watched me kiss Magnus?” Alec spluttered. This time, he was blushing to the tip of his ears,

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “I didn’t exactly choose to. You just had to stand in a perfect angle so you could be seen through the window.”

Jace appeared in the doorway. “Who had to stand in a perfect angle?” he asked.

Isabelle turned to him, clapping her hands. “Our big brother is growing up!” she squealed. “He has a boyfriend!”

Jace’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?”

“I never said we were boyfriends, Iz!” Alec said through gritted teeth.

“But you are, aren’t you?”

When Alec didn’t deny it, she squealed even louder.

“Finally! Do you know how much I’ve tried to get you together? Well, do you have a date planned? Alec, you must let me plan your outfit. You can’t wear those … rags to a date with Magnus!”

Alec paled.

“Hey Iz, I don’t think Alec wants you to plan his outfit” Jace cut off. He sent Alec a look that said: Go. I’ll distract her. 

Alec nodded a thank you and darted out from the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Jace trying to drown Isabelle’s protests.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. If you didn't like it, please point out what I should do better. Kudos and comments makes me happy! :) Especially comments.  
> I sort of believe in karma; see, I'm always too lazy to leave kudos or review a story even if I enjoyed it. But I like to think of it like this: every kudos I care to leave will make someone (the author, obviously) happy, and for every review and kudos that i leave I will get one back. Karma, y'know?  
> Anyways, even if you don't believe in karma, please leave kudos if you enjoyed this.


End file.
